Big Time Weddings
by bballgirl22
Summary: Everyone in Big Time Rush is getting married! Read about their big days in a series of long one-shots that tell you everything from their jitters to the kiss at the alter. Please R&R Thanks.
1. Katie

**Big Time Weddings**

Katie Knight sighed. It was five in the morning. She had called her brother and woken him up so he could take her to pick up her dress. She needed to be with him before the big day. Of course, he had protested.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! "You have reached the Knight Residence. Please leave a message after the beep," the recording said. Beep!_

"_Kendall, its Katie. Pick up this phone right now. I know you're there; you're just sleeping and hoping that I'll give up and hang up the phone. Well, I'm not hanging up until you answer this phone."_

_Kendall put a pillow over his head, hoping to block out Katie._

"_If you don't pick up in five seconds, I'll tell Jo what you used to do when we were kids," Katie taunted her older brother. "5…4…3…"_

_Kendall threw the pillow across the room and dove for his phone._

"_Katie, don't you dare!"_

"_I love you, too, Kendall," Katie said sarcastically._

"_Oh, shut up. It's 4:30 in the morning. How do you expect me to act?" Kendall asked his little sister. Well, she was twenty-one, but she was still younger than him._

"_Well, you could be nicer to me since it's my wedding day," Katie replied._

"_Oh, Katie, I'm up. What do you want?" he asked._

"_I need you to pick me up in ten minutes. We need to go get my dress," Katie told him._

"_But-" Kendall started to protest._

"_Ten minutes." The line went dead and Kendall sighed as he went to get ready._

But, after all that, here they were in his car, probably the only ones on the road in L.A. except the people who worked in the dress shop, on the way to pick up her wedding dress. She looked over at her brother. His blond hair was blowing around thanks to the open window next to him. His green eyes were concentrating on the road ahead.

"Kendall?" Katie asked as she turned her head to look out the window.

"Yeah, Katie?" Kendall asked her, sounding much nicer than he had ten minutes ago.

"I don't get it," Katie told him. He turned to look at her as he stopped in front of a red light.

"What, is the bride-to-bed getting wedding day jitters?" he teased her.

She grinned and pushed his arm lightly before replying. "I'm nervous, but I'm not nervous. I don't get it."

"Well, first of all, it's five in the morning. Of course you're not going to be too nervous yet. Also, maybe you're just very sure about this, so you're not nervous," Kendall tried to reassure.

"You're right," Katie told him. He usually was right when she asked him about these things. She was glad he would be the one walking her down the aisle in a few hours. As she thought about it, tears sprang to her eyes as she looked forward again. Kendall noticed as he looked over at his sister again.

"What's wrong, Katie?" he asked her gently.

"Is dad going to be here?" Katie asked, her voice strained as she tried to keep her tears in.

"No, Katie. I don't think he is," Kendall answered her, uncertain if that was the answer she wanted. He knew they were both mad at him for leaving them, but he was still their dad. "Do you want him there?" Kendall asked, watching her reaction carefully out of the corner of his eye.

"I-I don't know. Do you think he would be happy that I'm getting married today?" Katie asked, avoiding Kendall's question.

"Of course he would. You're his little princess," Kendall said in a lighter tone.

"Is it wrong of me to not want him there?" Katie asked him as he neared the dress shop.

"No, Katie, I don't think it is. He hurt you. You don't want to be reminded of that on your special day," Kendall told her. Katie smiled as he parked the car.

"Thanks, Kendall," Katie said.

"Any time, Katie. Why are we getting your dress so early again?" he asked her with a grin.

"Do you know how long it will take me to get ready with mom hovering?" Katie laughed.

"Good point. Come on, let's go get your dress."

Katie took a few calming breaths behind the closed doors. It was almost 1:00 and almost time for her to walk down the aisle. Bridesmaids were bustling around, getting together last minute things.

"Good luck, Katie," Jo, one of her bridesmaids, said as she handed Katie her bouquet. "You look beautiful." Katie looked down at her dress. It was the traditional white, but lined with lavender lace and roses on the bottom. It had a short train. Her veil had patchwork roses here and there.

"Thanks," Katie said.

"You do look beautiful," Camille, another bridesmaid, said as she came up behind Katie to fix the flower in her fancy up do.

"You look nervous," Jo pointed out.

"Is something wrong?" Camille asked her.

"No, no, I'm fine. But, uh, could you go get Kendall?" Katie asked. Camille nodded and disappeared. She reappeared seconds later with Kendall behind her.

"What's up, baby sister?" Kendall asked her with a grin.

"Kendall," Katie said as she led him a few feet away from the others. "I can't do this. I can't."

"And why not?" Kendall demanded with a grin.

"I-I- I'm…" Katie trailed off.

"You're nervous. You can do this, alright. Calm down. We're starting," Kendall said as he led her to the back of the line of bridesmaids and ushers.

The music started playing. First, Camille and Logan walked down the aisle, followed by Carlos and Stephanie, Jo and Mr. Bitters (?),Tyler and his mother, and for some reason, Kelly and Gustavo because they both needed partners. Surprisingly, Gustavo hadn't yelled very loudly yet. Finally, Katie and Kendall started down the aisle. Katie smiled at everyone watching her. Kendall nudged her and whispered,

"Look at mom." She followed his advice. Her mother was in the front row and crying her eyes out. Katie shook her head and exchanged a glance with Kendall. When they reached the alter, Kendall kissed Katie's cheek and she whispered,

"Love you."

"Love you too," he whispered back before he moved off to the side and walked down next to their mother. Katie took a deep breath as the minister began his speech.

"Do you, Kaitlyn Knight, take him, Dak Zevon, to be your lawfully wedded husband? Through rich or poor? Sick or In health? For better or worse? Until you both take your last breaths?"

"I do," Katie said as she looked at Dak. I suppose you're all wondering how this happened. Dak, being a few months younger than Carlos, had called Katie the day after she had saved him from the mob of angry fan girls and it all went uphill from there.

"Do you, Dak Zevon, take her, Kaitlyn Knight, to be your lawfully wedded husband? Through rich or poor? Sick or In health? For better or worse? Until you both take your last breaths?"

"I do," Dak said, looking at Katie.

"You may now kiss the bride," the minister said. Dak lifted Katie's veil and leaned down to meet her lips. Katie had had a growth spurt, so he didn't have to go very far. When they broke apart and faced the people, the minister spoke again.

"I announce to you gathered here today Mr. and Mrs. Katie and Dak Zevon." Everyone cheered as the newlyweds walked down the aisle, followed by the wedding party, and finally the guests themselves.

As the reception was coming to a close, Katie had a chance to talk to her mother with Dak.

"I am so proud of you, sweetie," Mrs. Knight said tearfully as she hugged her daughter. "I love you."

"I love you, too, mom," Katie said as they broke apart. She finally spotted Kendall standing alone, and after telling Dak where she was going, went over to talk to him.

"Hey Katie," Kendall said.

"Hey big bro," she said as she approached him. "Thank you Kendall," Katie said as she hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you, too, again, Katie," Kendall teased as they broke apart. "Dak is a very lucky guy."

"Kiss up," Katie teased.

"Always will be," Kendall pretended to take that as a compliment. Katie smacked hi arm. "Ow! What was that for?" he asked with a grin, pretending it had hurt.

"For being an amazing big brother," Katie told him as she hugged him.

"I have an amazing little sister. Now go on. Dak's waiting," Kendall told her when he let go. She smiled at him before joining her new husband by his car.


	2. Kendall

Kendall Knight sighed. He was in the car with his mom. He had wanted to take Katie, but his mom had been looking forward to this. He was annoyed, though, because it was so early. It was only five in the morning. He and his mom were going to pick up his tuxedo. His wedding was in seven hours. Was it weird for the groom to be nervous?

"Mom?" Kendall said, looking over at her.

"Yes, sweetie?" Mrs. Knight answered her son.

"Is…is dad going to be there?" Kendall asked her hesitantly. He was still mad at his dad, as was Katie, so that meant James. Carlos, and Logan were mad at him, too.

"No, I didn't think you wanted him there," Mrs. Knight answered him. She glanced at him. He was looking out the window, his blond hair blowing because it was open. He had grown up so fast.

"I don't," Kendall answered her quickly.

"You grew up so fast, Kendall. You're not my baby anymore," Mrs. Knight told him quietly.

"Mom, don't. You know me and Katie will always be your babies," Kendall told her. He hated it when she cried.

"I know, but still," Mrs. Knight told him.

"Mom, why are we going so early to pick up my tuxedo?" Kendall asked his mom.

"I…don't really know. Katie said it would be a good idea to get you up early," Mrs. Knight answered her son.

"Katie," Kendall muttered under his breath. He loved his sister, but she was so annoying at times, even when she was eighteen. He looked out the window, thinking. Did he want his dad there or didn't he? He just didn't know. Of course he was mad at him, but he was still his father.

"Kendall, please don't worry about him. It's fine if you don't want him there. It's not wrong. You just don't want him to ruin your wedding day. It's supposed happy. You'll be surrounded by people who love you," Mrs. Knight tried to reassure him.

"You're right mom. Thanks," Kendall told her. He hated how girls were always right. Well, he didn't hate it, but he didn't love it either. He was nervous. He felt so stupid. Why was he nervous? If it was Katie, then she'd be nervous, but why was he nervous?

"Kendall, don't be embarrassed about being nervous," Mrs. Knight said, guessing his thoughts again.

"Mom, can you read people's minds?" Kendall asked her, amazed.

"Only yours and Katie's, Kendall," Mrs. Knight smiled.

"Why am I nervous?" Kendall asked her after they had stopped laughing.

"Because it's your wedding day. Don't tell me that the groom shouldn't get nervous, because it's natural. Trust me," Mrs. Knight explained to him.

"Thanks mom," Kendall told her with a smile.

"You're welcome sweetie. Now let's go. We're here," Mrs. Knight replied. Kendall groaned. "Maybe we should get a tie with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles on it. You used to love them."

"Mom!" Kendall whined.

"I'm just kidding. Let's go," Mrs. Knight teased as she grabbed her son by the arm and dragged him into the shop.

It was 2:00 in the afternoon. Kendall stood by the alter, waiting nervously. He wiped his forehead as the music began. He watched as the Best Man (which had taken a lot of compromising between his three best friends. He had let them choose), James, and the Maid of Honor, Camille, walked down the aisle. Next came Tyler's mom and Mr. Bitters, then Carlos and Stephanie, then Logan and Katie, then Gustavo and Kelly, for they had been late to the rehearsal dinner and both hadn't had a partner. As Katie reached the front, she left Logan and hurried over to her big brother.

"What's up Katie?" Kendall asked her with a smile.

"You look nervous big bro. What's the matter?" Katie whispered back, wishing they were in the back of the church instead of the front.

"I'm just nervous, like you said. I'm also…thinking…" Kendall trailed off, his sister's expression telling him she knew what he meant.

"Kendall, we went over this yesterday. Don't worry. Also, don't look at mom," Katie warned, knowing that when their mother cried, he started to tear up as well. Kendall glanced at his mom, who was crying her eyes, and then back at Katie, tears entering his eyes.

"Told you," Katie gloated before having an idea to make him laugh. "I hear a car alarm outside!" she shouted. Everyone started panicking and some people got pushed to the floor in the process. Katie looked up at Kendall, satisfied when she saw his tears gone and heard his laughter. "Sorry, false alarm!" she called again.

"Thanks Katie," Kendall told her. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kendall," Katie said before wrapping her arms around her brother in a hug. Kendall hugged her back. The two were aware of the chorus of 'awws' from the people in the audience, but ignored it as they had their moment. When they released each other, Katie smiled at Kendall before walking off to the side and joining their mother to try and make her stop crying for Kendall's sake. He took a deep breath as the music started again and his bride began walking down the aisle with her father. He looked away for a moment, the sight bringing back non-cheerful memories. He shifted nervously in his place as they got closer. As he took his place next to her, the minister began.

"Do you, Josephine Jones, take him, Kendall Knight, to be your lawfully wedded husband? Through rich or poor? Sick or in health? For better or worse? Until you both take your last breaths?"

"I do," Jo said with a smile as she looked at Kendall's nervous, handsome face through her veil.

"Do you, Kendall Knight, take her, Josephine Jones, to be your lawfully wedded wife? Through rich or poor? Sick or in health? For better or worse? Until you both take your last breaths?"

"I do," Kendall said after taking a deep breath. He looked at Jo with a smile.

"You may now kiss the bride," the minister finished with a smile. Kendall carefully lifted Jo's veil and leaned down to meet her lips with his own in a gentle kiss. When they reluctantly broke apart, the minister announced,

"I now present to those of you gathered here today… Mr. and Mrs. Kendall and Jo Knight!" Everyone applauded and most of the women and girls started crying. The couple walked back down the aisle, followed by the wedding party and the rest of the guests.

As the reception drew to a close around 11:30 that night, Kendall spotted Katie and his mom. He went over to them, smiling.

"Oh, baby. I'm so incredibly proud of you!" Mrs. Knight said as she kissed her son's forehead.

"Thanks mom. I love you," Kendall told her.

"I love you too," Mrs. Knight told him before walking away with tears in her eyes for the umpteenth time that evening.

"Thanks Katie. I love you," Kendall said to his sister.

"No problem. I love you, too big bro," Katie responded before hugging him. When they pulled away, Katie said, "You better get going."

"You're right. See you Katie," Kendall said. He kissed her cheek before walking away. Katie waved to him as he walked out to his car. He was joined by his new wife minutes later and they smiled happily at each other.


	3. Jo

"Camille," Jo Jones said to her best friend. They were in Camille's car on the way to pick up Jo's wedding dress. She couldn't wait, but she was also incredibly nervous.

"Yeah, Jo?" Camille asked. It was six in the morning, but both of them were wide awake.

"My mom and dad said they are coming, right?" Jo asked. She knew her dad would be there, but she wasn't sure if her mom was able to get a flight from North Carolina.

"Yes, and your grandmother is coming, too," Camille told Jo as they pulled up in front of the dress shop.

Jo was waiting in the back of the church with her bridesmaids and the ushers. She loved her dress. It was white light red roses lining the bottom of it. If only her fiancé` knew what her and Camille had one through to get it that morning.

"_Hi, we're to pick up a wedding dress for Jo Jones," Jo told the clerk._

"_Oh, well it says here that the order was for tomorrow," the cashier said apologetically._

"_What?" Jo began to freak out._

"_Her wedding is today," Camille jumped in. "Is there any way to get it before two 'o' clock today?" Jo was sobbing by now. Her wedding day couldn't be ruined. It was only six in the morning._

"_Let me check," the girl behind the counter said as she booted up the computer. "Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine," she added, trying to reassure Jo. She clicked a few times and typed something, then started reading something on the screen. Jo and Camille watched her anxiously. Finally, a smile spread across her face._

"_Your dress will be here by noon. Do you want me to order some take out for you?" the girl said kindly._

"_That would be great," Camille said. "Something to help calm the nerves would be good."_

"_Thank you," Jo said to the clerk as she wiped her eyes._

"_No problem," the girl said as she picked up the phone._

"Hey, you ready?" Stephanie asked as she came over to Jo.

"As ready as I'll ever be. I'll tell you one thing though. It was terrible going eight hours without seeing him," Jo smiled.

"Hey," Camille said as she joined the two. "I swear, you two are the most romantic people I have ever met. Wait until I tell him what you during my speech." Jo's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't!" she said.

"Watch me!" Camille said, ducking Jo's arm and Taking her place at the front of the bridal party with the best man as the music started. Jo's dad came over to his daughter as the procession started. She watched James and Camille walk down the aisle first. Although Camille wanted to walk with Logan, the Maid of Honor and the Best Man had to walk together. Next came Tyler's mom and Mr. Bitters, then Carlos and Stephanie, then Logan and Katie. Last went Kelly and Gustavo, who were paired up because they had been partner-less. Jo smiled as Katie hurried over to big brother and the two had a quiet conversation. She awed along with the guests as the two hugged. She felt the butterflies in here stomach return as she walked down the aisle. She glanced at Kendall, who subtly pointed to the front. Her mother was there, next to Mrs. Knight! She couldn't believe it! She had made it! When she and her father reached the front, Jo left him and hurried over to mother. She wrapped her arms around her in a hug.

"Mom," Jo said quietly.

"Sweetie, you know I wouldn't miss this for the world. I also know that he's a great guy," Mrs. Jones said with tears in her eyes. Jo pulled Mrs. Knight into the group hug and the three had a tearful moment. Kendall watched with a smile. They finally broke apart and Jo returned to her dad and they finished making their way up to the alter. When she stopped in front of Kendall, he whispered,

"You look amazing."

"You do, too," she whispered back. The minister began his speech a moment later.

"Do you, Josephine Jones, take him, Kendall Knight, to be your lawfully wedded husband? Through rich or poor? Sick or in health? For better or worse? Until you both take your last breaths?"

"I do," Jo said with a smile as she looked at Kendall's nervous, handsome face through her veil.

"Do you, Kendall Knight, take her, Josephine Jones, to be your lawfully wedded wife? Through rich or poor? Sick or in health? For better or worse? Until you both take your last breaths?"

"I do," Kendall said after taking a deep breath. He looked at Jo with a smile.

"You may now kiss the bride," the minister finished with a smile. Kendall carefully lifted Jo's veil and leaned down to meet her lips with his own in a gentle kiss. When they reluctantly broke apart, the minister announced,

"I now present to those of you gathered here today… Mr. and Mrs. Kendall and Jo Knight!" Everyone applauded and most of the women and girls started crying. The couple walked back down the aisle, followed by the wedding party and the rest of the guests.

As the reception drew to a close around 11:30 that night, the bride and groom split up to find their friends and families.

"I'm so glad you guys were here!" Jo said as she approached her mom and dad. They were talking to Mr. Garcia, Carlos's father. He stepped away as she spoke.

"We wouldn't miss it honey," Mr. Jones said.

"Now, go on, Mrs. Knight. Your husband is waiting," Mrs. Jones told her daughter after the three had a group hug. Jo liked the sound of Mrs. Knight. She waved to her parents before meeting Kendall. The two slowly walked toward his car as the guests applauded the new husband and wife.


	4. Carlos

Carlos Garcia was officially freaking out, which in retrospect, wasn't unusual, but it was to him.

"Carlos, calm down," Kendall told his friend from the driver's seat.

"Yeah, you're supposed to be nervous. Ask Kendall," James teased from the backseat, laughing as Kendall stuck his tongue at him.

"It's normal for feelings of-" Logan said from next to James when he was cut off.

"LOGAN! NOT NOW!" his three friends shouted. It was only seven in the morning, way too early for any of them to be up.

"Um, I have a question," Carlos started. "Why are we up so early?" Logan and James looked at Kendall.

"Because Katie woke me up and there was no way I was going to be the only one getting five hours of sleep," Kendall explained. The four of them had stayed until all hours last night goofing off.

"Yeah, so not cool Kendall!" James said loudly as he hit Kendall's arm. Kendall hit him back after stopping the car. They started a slapping fight.

"Hey, let me get in this!" Carlos joined in with a laugh after putting his helmet on and slapping it twice.

Logan sighed. "Will you geniuses stop! We're here!"

"Sorry," the three said sheepishly as they froze in mid-slap.

"Come on!" Logan laughed at their expressions before pulling them out of the car and into the shop.

Carlos stood by the alter, rocking back and forth nervously. He scanned the crowd. His mother and father were in the front row next to his fiancé's parents. Next to them were his five sisters.

Behind them, Mrs. Knight was watching with teary eyes. She thought of the other boys as her sons and was just as proud of them.

A moment later, the music started. First came the best man, Logan, and the Maid of Honor, Camille. Of course, the bride had made it clear that both of her friends were Maids of Honor. Following them was Kendall and Jo. Then came Katie and James, Mr. Bitters and Tyler's mom, something he had no clue how it happened or how Bitters even got invited and finally Kelly and Gustavo, who had once again been late and partner-less. Finally, he watched as Stephanie walked down the aisle with her father.

Carlos stood next to her on the alter and gave her a nervous smile. The minister began his speech.

"Do you, Stephanie King, take him, Carlos Garcia, to be your lawfully wedded husband? Through rich or poor? Sick or in health? For better or worse? Until you both take your last breaths?"

"I do," Stephanie said with a smile as she looked at Carlos, who was standing nervously

"Do you, Carlos Garcia, take her, Stephanie King, to be your lawfully wedded wife? Through rich or poor? Sick or in health? For better or worse? Until you both take your last breaths?"

"I do," Carlos said after taking a blinking a few times to make sure this wasn't a dream. He looked at Stephanie with a smile.

"You may now kiss the bride," the minister finished with a smile. Carlos gently lifted Stephanie's veil before kissing her. The audience was smiling ear to ear and Kendall and James bumped fists. They broke apart as the minister spoke again.

"I now announce to you…Mr. and Mrs. Carlos and Stephanie Garcia!" The crowd broke into tremendous applause as husband and wife walked back down the aisle followed by the wedding party and finally the guests.

"Carlos, it's time to cut the cake," Stephanie called laughingly to her new husband as he 'danced' recklessly.

"CAKE!" Carlos shouted, causing everyone present to laugh.

He smiled as he stood behind Stephanie and put his hand over hers as she held the knife. Everyone present again broke into applause as they cut the cake.

Stephanie apparently had an idea because a moment later there was cake on Carlos's face.

"Oh, you're going to get it," he teased her before smearing icing on her face.

Later, as the reception winded down, Carlos and Stephanie split up.

"Papi!" Carlos called as he spotted his dad and ran over.

"Son!" Mr. Garcia called back as he hugged his son.

"Mom!" Carlos added as he hugged his mother.

"Carlos, we're so proud of you," Mrs. Garcia said.

"Now go on," Mr. Garcia ushered his son away and toward the exit.

Carlos laughingly obliged and walked away. Moments later, Stephanie joined him and the two walked out arm in arm.

**A/N: Hey readers! Sorry it took so long to update! Please review!**


	5. Stephanie

"Steph!" Jo groaned as her friend shook her, waiting outside the car with Camille.

"Come on, Jo. You can sleep tomorrow. After Stephanie's wedding," Camille told Jo.

"Ugh, fine," Jo growled. "Steph, you're so lucky you are one of my best friends." Jo yawned before grabbing both Stephanie and Camille and dragging them into the dress shop.

Stephanie was pacing nervously back and forth in the back of the church, hardly noticing that she nearly took out half of her bridesmaids in three steps. She couldn't do this, could she? What about her mom? Her family could barely afford to send her to Hollywood a few years ago. Would her mom be able to fly out? She was pretty sure the answer was no and tears came to her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong Stephanie?" Jo asked with concern as she left Kendall's side and walked over to her friend.

"I can't do this!" Stephanie wailed as Camille joined the two.

"Yes you can," Camille stated firmly.

"I'm not pretty enough," Stephanie tried.

"You're beautiful," Jo contradicted. Stephanie knew she wasn't going to win the argument because Jo had been on her high school debate team, but she had to give it a shot.

"But I-" Stephanie began again before she was cut off.

"Steph, cut to the chase. What's wrong?" Camille asked gently.

"My-My mom can't afford to fly out," Stephanie said as her tears started to fall.

"Don't cry Steph. You'll ruin your make up," Camille said as she dabbed at her friend's tears. She exchanged a smile with Jo.

"Stephanie, look," Jo pointed to the front seats in the church. Stephanie followed Jo's pointing finger and gasped in surprise when she saw her mother sitting there.

"But how…" Stephanie trailed off as Carlos caught her eye. She turned back to her friends. "Carlos did this?" Jo and Camille nodded, but Stephanie didn't have time to ask more questions as the music was starting.

First, Logan, the best man, and the Maid of Honor, Camille, walked down the aisle. Of course, Stephanie had made it clear that both of her friends were Maids of Honor. Following them was Kendall and Jo. Then came Katie and James, Mr. Bitters and Tyler's mom, something he had no clue how it happened or how Bitters even got invited and finally Kelly and Gustavo, who had once again been late and partner-less. Finally, he watched as Stephanie walked down the aisle with her father.

Carlos stood next to her on the alter and gave her a nervous smile. The minister began his speech.

"Do you, Stephanie King, take him, Carlos Garcia, to be your lawfully wedded husband? Through rich or poor? Sick or in health? For better or worse? Until you both take your last breaths?"

"I do," Stephanie said with a smile as she looked at Carlos, who was standing nervously

"Do you, Carlos Garcia, take her, Stephanie King, to be your lawfully wedded wife? Through rich or poor? Sick or in health? For better or worse? Until you both take your last breaths?"

"I do," Carlos said after taking a blinking a few times to make sure this wasn't a dream. He looked at Stephanie with a smile.

"You may now kiss the bride," the minister finished with a smile. Carlos gently lifted Stephanie's veil before kissing her. The audience was smiling ear to ear and Kendall and James bumped fists. They broke apart as the minister spoke again.

"I now announce to you…Mr. and Mrs. Carlos and Stephanie Garcia!" The crowd broke into tremendous applause as husband and wife walked back down the aisle followed by the wedding party and finally the guests.

Stephanie was laughing at her husband, who was dancing recklessly with James on the dance.

"Steph, cake time," Jo called to her.

"Carlos, time to cut the cake!" Stephanie called to him.

"CAKE!" Carlos shouted, causing everyone to laugh. He eagerly bounced over as Camille handed her the knife. Stephanie grinned as Carlos put his hand over hers and they cut the cake together.

As the guests applauded, a thought struck Stephanie and she stuck her finger into the icing on the cake. A minute later, it was on Carlos' face.

"Oh, you're going to get it," Carlos laughed, and, before Stephanie knew it, icing was being smeared in her face.

Later, as the reception winded down, Carlos and Stephanie split up.

"Mom, I can't believe you came!" Stephanie cried as she reached her parents.

"I wouldn't miss it sweetie. Thank Carlos," Mrs. King said.

"I love you, baby girl," Mr. King said.

"I love you guys too," Stephanie said. She hugged her parents before joining Carlos.

The two joined arms and walked off.

**A/N: Hey! Part of my Big Time Update Party! Happy B-day Kendall! Review! Oh and any story not updated today will be up by the weekend. **


	6. Camille

Camille Sanders sighed heavily as she woke up and turned over to look at her alarm clock. 10:00 A.M. Boy was she glad she and her friends had gone to pick up her dress last night. She wondered why they didn't think of that during their weddings. It would have given them all some much-needed extra sleep. But, maybe if Jo had thought of that, her wedding wouldn't have happened with the dress fiasco and all. But then, Jo's mother had been there and Kendall and Jo looked so happy together, so even the waking up part was worth it to see her friends happy.

It had been a week since Stephanie and Carlos' honeymoon and Camille remembered the cake fight at their wedding. She wondered what would happen at her reception that night. Logan would probably fall flat on his face into the cake and that would make it memorable. And she wouldn't mind because James had already warned her of Logan's tendency to not be balanced when he was nervous and she had an extra cake waiting in the kitchen, just in case.

As she threw on a blouse and a pair of sweatpants, the doorbell rang. She hopped over to answer, trying to put on her other shoe.

"Hey guys," Camille smiled at Jo and Stephanie as she opened the door wider for them, confused when they made no move to come in. She finished putting her shoe on and looked at them questionably. Then, she realized they were already in their dresses.

"Do you realize what time it is?" Jo asked Camille.

"It's 10:30! We have to move! Your wedding is at noon!" Stephanie hissed. Camille did a double-take.

Her friends' weddings were longer than the ones before by at least an hour and she had forgotten that she wanted hers at noon.

Camille grabbed her purse before ushering Jo and Stephanie quickly out to the car.

Camille had on her lilac purple wedding gown and was pacing nervously in the back of the church as Jo and Stephanie attempted to calm her down.

Jo and Stephanie knew she was stressed because her father was visiting her mother and his flight had been delayed. Camille had no one to walk down the aisle with.

"Cam, it'll be alright! Just look at Logan," Jo smiled at Camille before taking her place as Maid of Honor at the front of the line with the Best Man, her husband Kendall.

"We promise. You can do this," Stephanie added before moving to get in her place next to Carlos, behind James and Katie. James' girlfriend hadn't been able to make it either. Gustavo and Kelly were last in line. Those had to stop showing up late.

The music started and all the said couples started down the aisle. Camille took a deep breath and blinked back tears as she started to step forward on her own when a hand was gently laid on her arm.

"Dad!" Camille squealed before covering her mouth when she realized how loud she had been. She turned and saw Logan chuckling at her.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, baby girl," Mr. Sanders said as the two made their way down the aisle. Camille saw her mom and blew her a quick kiss before joining Logan on the alter. She glanced at Logan nervously and saw that he was as nervous as her.

The minister began his speech.

"Do you, Camille Sanders, take him, Logan Mitchell, to be your lawfully wedded husband? Through rich or poor? Sick or in health? For better or worse? Until you both take your last breaths?"

"I do," Camille said with a smile after taking a deep breath and glance at Logan.

"Do you, Logan Mitchell, take her, Camille Sanders, to be your lawfully wedded wife? Through rich or poor? Sick or in health? For better or worse? Until you both take your last breaths?"

"I do," Logan said after barely a second's hesitation. He smiled over at Camille.

"You may now kiss the bride," the minister finished with a smile. Logan lightly lifted Camille's veil before kissing her. The audience was smiling ear to ear and Kendall and James bumped fists before doing the same with Carlos as they watched their cautious friend. They broke apart as the minister spoke again.

"I now announce to you…Mr. and Mrs. Logan and Camille Mitchell!" The crowd broke into tremendous applause as husband and wife walked back down the aisle followed by the wedding party and finally the guests.

"Logie, time to cut the cake!" Camille to Logan. Logan stopped what he was doing and made his way over with a smile. Just as he reached Camille and the cake, Logan tripped over his own two feet and landed face first in the layered cake, causing the guests to applaud teasingly and break out in hysterics.

"I'm sorry, Camille," Logan apologized hurriedly as he wiped the cake off his face.

"Don't worry, James warned me this might happen," Camille grinned as she pointed to the cake being wheeled out. This time, the cake was cut perfectly.

"Mom, Dad, I'm glad you guys made it," Camille smiled at her parents as the reception drew to an end.

"Like I said, we wouldn't miss it," Mr. Sanders smiled.

"Love you, sweetie, now go with Logan," Mrs. Sanders kissed Camille's cheek before walking away with her husband.

Camille joined Logan at the exit and they walked to the car hand in hand as the guests cheered for them.

**A/N: So, only two left! Logan and James! And Happy Holidays1 Make my holidays happy and review please!**


	7. Logan

Logan yawned loudly as he let his friends drag him from store to store at six in the morning, trying to find one that was open. They had all woken up at five and gotten his tuxedo, but now James, Carlos, and Kendall wanted to have a shopping cart race with him. He was in too good of a mood to argue, so he agreed, but wished he hadn't. This was the sixth store they had stopped at and it again wasn't open.

"Uh, guys, maybe we should call and see if any stores are open before we keep running around town for the next hour," Logan suggested.

"Logan," Kendall sighed. He was driving and was trying not to yell. "Why didn't you suggest that before?"

"Sorry, I didn't think of it," Logan shrugged as James pulled out his cell phone and started dialing.

"They're open!" Carlos yelled in James' ear as the brunette boy hung up his phone.

"And now I can't hear!" James yelled back.

"Hallelujah!" Kendall said loudly as he started driving again.

"Break it up, you two!" Logan shouted as he dove between Carlos and James.

"You two better stop, because Camille will you if Logan isn't handsome on their wedding day," Kendall said, immediately causing Carlos and James to freeze before quietly sitting down.

"Thanks," Logan whispered to Kendall, who just nodded.

"Okay, on three!" Kendall shouted from his shopping cart. Logan had been against it, but his friends had yet again guilt-ed him into going along with it.

"ONE! TWO! THREE!" As soon as Kendall shouted three, the four of them took off and Carlos almost ran into a display of tampons, causing James to double over with laughter.

In the end, Logan had actually won. It was a wedding miracle, as James had put it.

"Yeah, sure it was, James, but can you drive me to the church now?" Logan asked as he impatiently looked at his watch. He didn't want to be late to his own wedding.

Logan stepped out from the altar, knowing Camille would freak if she knew how close they had been to being late.

He looked out into the crowd and saw his parents next to Camille's mom and Mrs. Knight. His mom smiled at him and he smiled back nervously. He chuckled when he heard his bride yell "Dad!" quite loudly.

He watched her walk down the aisle with her father and glance at him nervously as her father set her hand in his.

"Do you, Camille Sanders, take him, Logan Mitchell, to be your lawfully wedded husband? Through rich or poor? Sick or in health? For better or worse? Until you both take your last breaths?"

"I do," Camille said with a smile after taking a deep breath and glance at Logan.

"Do you, Logan Mitchell, take her, Camille Sanders, to be your lawfully wedded wife? Through rich or poor? Sick or in health? For better or worse? Until you both take your last breaths?"

"I do," Logan said after barely a second's hesitation. He smiled over at Camille.

"You may now kiss the bride," the minister finished with a smile. Logan lightly lifted Camille's veil before kissing her. The audience was smiling ear to ear and Kendall and James bumped fists before doing the same with Carlos as they watched their cautious friend. They broke apart as the minister spoke again.

"I now announce to you…Mr. and Mrs. Logan and Camille Mitchell!" The crowd broke into tremendous applause as husband and wife walked back down the aisle followed by the wedding party and finally the guests.

"Logan, time to cut the cake!" Camille called to him. He walked away from a still dancing Carlos who hadn't heard the word cake.

Just as he reached Camille and the cake, Logan tripped over his own two feet and landed face first in the layered cake, causing the guests to applaud teasingly and break out in hysterics. Logan felt his cheeks turn a bright red.

"I'm sorry, Camille," Logan apologized hurriedly as he wiped the cake off his face.

"Don't worry, James warned me this might happen," Camille grinned as she pointed to the cake being wheeled out. This time, the cake was cut perfectly.

"Mom, dad, I love you guys," Logan smiled at his parents.

"We love you, too Logie," Mrs. Mitchell smiled.

"We're so proud of you. Now go on," Mr. Mitchell added. Logan smiled and hugged them before waiting for Camille to join. The two walked off hand-in-hand as the crowd cheered.

**A/N: So there's Logan! Only one more and James has a twist! I'm not going to do Rachel because I haven't seen enough of her. Please review!**


	8. James

James Diamond sighed as he drove his car toward Katie's apartment. Since Kendall, Carlos, and Logan weren't here, Katie had offered to go with him to pick up his tuxedo and he had agreed because he always had a soft spot for the younger girl. But as he drove in the quiet car, it reminded him that best friends probably weren't going to be at his wedding.

You see, a few days ago, the three had decided to fly back to Minnesota for a quick visit and also Carlos had kind of begged them to go with him because his older sister was in labor and he was freaking out. Unfortunately, their flight back that was supposed to leave last night was grounded as well as any flights near the town, so they were snowed into the airports.

James understood why they couldn't make it, but it didn't hurt him any less that they weren't going to be there, no matter why they weren't going to be there.

He honked the horn twice as he pulled up to the curb in front of the Palm Woods, where Katie was still staying. He sighed again as he waited for her. Rachel wanted their wedding to be perfect and it was going to be, except that his friends wouldn't be there.

"Hey James, let's go," Katie grinned at him as closed the car door and set her purse on the floor. James forced a small smile back at her.

It wasn't that he wasn't happy to be getting married. He was ecstatic! But, he just wished his friends could be there.

"James," Katie sighed, sensing his sadness. "I know you're sad that Kendall, Logan, and Carlos aren't going to be there, but I know you'll find a way to make it happy. Like, maybe you could have the bridesmaids argue over who is going to fill in for the groomsmen."

James let out a genuine laugh and Katie smiled.

"Thanks, Katie. You always know how to make me feel better," James told the younger girl next to him in the passenger seat.

Katie grinned again before realizing he was about to pass the turn into the parking lot.

"JAMES! TURN!" she yelled, causing the brunette in the driver's seat to sharply turn the wheel and almost hit a tree and an old lady walking a dog in the process of turning into the lot while she covered her eyes in fear.

"Sorry!" she heard James yell to the old lady as he slammed on the brakes and Katie shot forward in her seat, expecting to hit her head, when James's arm caught her and pushed her back.

"James," Katie said calmly.

"Yeah?" James asked her curiously.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Katie shouted at him.

"Sorry," James offered her a smile as they headed into the tuxedo shop.

James was standing nervously at the altar and kept his eyes on his parents and Mrs. Knight in the front row with Rachel's mother.

When he and Katie had arrived at the church, it had been chaos deciding which bridesmaid would fill in for whom. He never wanted to see girls that angry again.

He saw the door in the back open slightly and Katie peeked out. She smiled and gave him a thumbs-up as he returned her smile just before the music began.

James did a double take when he saw the couples walk down the aisle. Carlos was with Stephanie, Kendall was with Jo, Logan was with Camille, Katie was with Dak, and Gustavo and Kelly had yet again been paired together. He couldn't believe the guys were here! James had a huge smile plastered on his face as Rachel took her place next to him and the minister began speaking.

"Do you, Rachel Baxter, take him, James Diamond, to be your lawfully wedded husband? Through rich or poor? Sick or in health? For better or worse? Until you both take your last breaths?"

"I do," Rachel answered with a small smile as she looked at James.

"Do you, James Diamond, take her, Rachel Baxter, to be your lawfully wedded wife? Through rich or poor? Sick or in health? For better or worse? Until you both take your last breaths?"

"I do," James smiled as he gave Rachel a grin.

"You may now kiss the bride," the minister finished with a smile. James lifted Rachel's veil before kissing her. The audience was smiling ear to ear and Kendall, Carlos, and Logan were giving James smiles. They broke apart as the minister spoke again.

"I now announce to you…Mr. and Mrs. James and Rachel Diamond!" The crowd broke into tremendous applause as husband and wife walked back down the aisle followed by the wedding party and finally the guests.

"James!" Rachel called as she stood next to the cake, waiting for him and Carlos and Kendall to stop horsing around on the dance floor as Logan watched with his eyes half covered, worried about the trouble they were sure to get into. She saw James look over at her as Carlos tried to limbo under his and Kendall's arms. "Cake time!" She laughed when Carlos shot up, almost knocking the blond and brunette over.

"CAKE!" Carlos yelled as James pushed past him before he could attack the uncut cake.

After the cake was cut, James decided to grill his friends on how they had gotten there when all the flights had been grounded. He figured it was a good time since the reception was drawing to a close.

"Alright, how did you guys get here?" James demanded as he cornered his friends by the air hockey table that had been set up.

"Well, we found out that snow, as amazing as it is, grounded all the flights," Carlos started the explanation.

"And Kendall kept saying we had to be there and couldn't miss your wedding," Logan continued.

"So, we convinced Logan to drive us here and break the speed limit and we got here like ten minutes before the wedding," Kendall finished.

"You guys drove all the way here from Minnesota just to be at my wedding?" James asked.

"Pretty much," his three friends answered in unison.

"You guys rock," James grinned at them before they walked away as his parents walked over.

"Hey, Jamie!" Mrs. Diamond said as she reached him and pulled him into a hug. "I'm so proud of you and I love you."

"I love you, too, mom," James answered as he hugged her back.

"Well, your mother pretty much said everything, son," Mr. Diamond said as he too pulled James into a hug. "Now go on and meet Rachel."

James smiled at his parents and mouthed 'Love you' as he walked away and joined his new wife before they walked out to their car with the sounds of cheering.

**A/N: That's it! *tear* It's over guys! I hope you all enjoyed and thanks to my awesome reviewers! Please review this last chapter and make this fic go out with a bang! Haha I think this and the first one were my fave chapters so thanks again guys.**


End file.
